


I Love You Even If It's Not Said

by arch_cape522



Series: Flufftober 2020 [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Flufftober 2020, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Understanding Alec Lightwood, action speaks louder than words sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arch_cape522/pseuds/arch_cape522
Summary: Alec gets injured during a fight and Magnus wonders if Alec knows that he loves him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954840
Kudos: 91





	I Love You Even If It's Not Said

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt# 18: Things Left Unsaid

The mission should have been a simple one, but instead, Alec had to play hero and use himself as bait to draw the Du'sien demon out of hiding. The alley was quiet, but their senses were blinded when a car came zooming down the path, causing them both to jump out the way, which gave the Du'sien demon an advantage. It came out of the shadows and hooked its skeletal hand into Alec’s side, causing him to scream out in agony. 

Magnus froze at the scene before him, watching as Alec dropped to his knees with the demon’s hand still protruding from his side. It wasn’t until Magnus heard Alec screaming his name that he came of his shock. 

“Magnus, now,” Alec yelled, shoving the demon away and moved away. 

When Alec was clear of the demon, Magnus brought his hands together and began chanting a spell in Gehennic. It was a language that Magnus doesn’t often use because it reminds him of his father, Asmodeus. Unfortunately, the incantation needed to banish this demon was written in that language and required Magnus to tap into his demonic power. 

Magnus could feel his skin vibrating as his vein started to turn black, working its way to his neck. A fiery flame released from his fingertips as the incantation grew more potent, and Magnus directed it at the demon before him that was now emitting a high shrieking noise. It continued until Magnus finished the incantation, and the demon began to dissipate until gone, and Magnus collapsed. 

With his magic practically drained, Magnus still had enough energy to make his way to Alec, who was still lying in the ground. Alec tried to talk, but Magnus hushed him and looked over the man’s wound. It was healing since Alec activated his iratze rune, but it still was profusely bleeding. So with the little magic left, he healed Alec’s wound and called Catarina, asking her to make a portal to his loft. 

Back at the loft, Magnus led them both to the bathroom. He healed Alec, but a bruise lingered on his skin, making it difficult to walk and even move. Alec would wince in pain at the slightest step, and Magnus never wished he had his magic more than at this moment. Once in the bathroom, Magnus turned on the shower and helped Alec strip his bloody clothes before taking care of his own. He waited a moment, allowing the steam of the shower to warm the bathroom before dragging Alec and himself under the hot spray of the water. 

Magnus was grateful for the rain effect shower head on the shower ceiling because both of them can fit under it. Magnus watched how Alec closed his eyes as the water washed away all the grime, dirt, and blood leaving only the visible mark of a bruise as the only physical evidence of today’s close call. 

Reaching past Alec, Magnus grabbed a washcloth and lathered it with soap to wash over Alec’s body. He froze when he got to the bruise on Alec’s side and lightly glided his fingers across it. If Alec didn’t call his name to bring him out of his frozen state, the man wouldn’t be here right now in this shower with him. His hand must have been shaking because the next thing he knew, Alec was holding it still on his own. 

“Magnus,” Alec said lightly, “I’m here.”

“I know,” Magnus simply responded, continuing to clean them both up. 

It was late at night by the time they settled in bed. They were both exhausted but wide awake at the same time. Magnus was lying with his back against Alec’s chest, and Alec’s arm was around his waist, drawing little patterns on Magnus’s abdomen. Magnus’s mind was racing. Every time he tried to close his eyes, all he saw was how that  Du'sien demon had its hand hooked into Alec’s side and how Alec screamed out in agony. 

When he froze at the scene before him, all Magnus could think about was how he rarely told Alec he loved him; Alec was always the one to say it first. Magnus knew that Alec knew he loved him, it is one of those things left unsaid, but Magnus couldn’t help but feel that he doesn’t say it enough. 

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered in the dark of the room, “you know I love you, right? I know I don’t say it enough, but I love you, and I just need you to know.” Magnus knew he was rambling, but he needed Alec to know that even though he doesn’t say those three words often, he does, in fact, love him. 

“I know,” Alec said, pulling Magnus closer without irritating his bruised side. “ I know. You don’t have to say it all the time. I know I do, but that is me. I’m better at expressing than showing, but I know it’s harder for you to say it freely because of past relationships and the lack of trust that you’ve experienced,” Alec paused to place a kiss on Magnus’s head, “but you show your love through actions. So I know.” 

“Alexander, I,” Magnus began to say but stopped, not knowing what to say. He doesn’t understand how Alec is so understanding and what he was doing with someone like him. Someone who wasn’t able to tell a simple ‘i love you.’ 

“Magnus,” Alec spoke, cutting Magnus off, knowing what the other was going to say. “I know.”

Magnus didn’t respond. There was no point because Alec would find a way to render him speechless no matter what he would say. Instead, Magnus moved in close to Alec and rested his head on Alec’s chest, feeling safe in Alec’s arm as they tighten around him. Magnus closed his eyes, listening to Alec’s calm breathing, and after a while, he knew the other was sleep when he heard light little snores coming from him. Smiling, Magnus turned his head a bit just to place a kiss over Alec’s heart before making himself comfortable, letting Alec’s steady heartbeats lull him to sleep.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is so absolutely late. I started a new job back in October and never got around to posting the rest of my Flufftber fics. Also, my aunt was hospitalized in Nov and she passed away from covid on Nov 30 and now my grandma isn't doing too well and now is in hospice. So all in all, I've had no motivation to write. Everything has been written and will be posted soon.
> 
> I hope all is well with everyone and y'all are staying safe.


End file.
